Lollipop sweetness
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: A certain chameleon watches his prey from afar...waiting for the right time to strike.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything in this fic. Except for the light team whose profile is in the fic, 'Team Light.' Please read and don't forget to leave a review. Thanx!

**Lollipop temptations!**

**By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil!**

**Chapter one!**

Kelly the Chameleon's profile +

_Name Kelly_

_Species chameleon_

_Skin colour Pink_

_Eye colour Blue_

_Hair colour Light Brown_

_Age 17_

_Appearance A dark pink sleeveless crop top, a dark pink short shirt and white and pink boots._

Notes!

_My notes_

_"Speaking"_

_'Espio's thoughts'_

_Kelly's thoughts +_

_Sonic's thoughts_

'How could she do this to me?' thought a certain male chameleon. He thought this as he watched the pink chameleon from across the room. She was talking to the blue hedgehog who was trying to flirt with her. Of course he was failing miserably. They were at a Sonic and friends reunion. Everyone was there; from Charmy's crew to Shadow's crew. Like I said, the blue hero was trying to flirt with the pink chameleon, but failing. Like most boys there, they couldn't resist her when she was wet or had a chocolate and vanilla lollipop in her mouth, making her slightly more innocent.

Sonic pulled all his courage together to ask, "So, Kelly! What's up with you and Espio? Have you stopped chasing him?" He had a wistful look in his eyes, hoping she had. "I think we've switched places, Sonic-Chan," replied Kelly, looking at the purple reptile, who kept his gaze fully on her, "I think he's starting to chase me." She placed the lollipop back in her mouth.

Anyway, that pink hedgehog came over to talk to Espio and try and start a conversation with him. "…Do you…" He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because he was lost in his thoughts about the pink chameleon again.

'How does she do it? How does she make me feel like this? I can't seem to take my eyes of her.'

Kelly mentally smirked. + He's staring at me again. Maybe I should flirt with Sonic to make him jealous. I'll have to teach him a lesson about staring at me. + One of her pink straps slipped off her shoulder.

Espio panicked. 'Oh shit…………I need the others to leave…right now!'

As to answer his wish, Rouge spoke up, "Okay everyone. Now that you're all here…why don't we go outside for something to eat?" The others agreed and headed outside. Sonic turned his attention to Kelly once again and asked, "Are you coming, Kelly?" "Yeah, in a minute. I just want to finish this first," smiled Kelly, gesturing to the sweet lollipop. "Okay, I'll save you a seat," smiled Sonic, as he walked outside. Right next to me A grin came to the emerald-eyed hedgehog's face.

Everyone but the two chameleons had gone outside. Kelly turned around, after placing the now small lollipop back in her mouth. She was rummaging through her bag when she suddenly screamed out of shock. "Weren't going to leave me, were you?" smirked Espio, wrapping his arms around Kelly's waist. "No, I was just seeing if I had brought my extra lollipops for later," smiled Kelly, turning her head around so she could see him, "I need my sugar, you know." The purple cutie turned his pink angel around, so she was facing him, and kissed her passionately.

The taste of the candy travelling to him, even stronger, as she allowed him to enter her warm cavern. Their tongues fighting for dominance, with neither winning. They were both in their own world of bliss.

Outside…………

"Hey, did you hear a scream?"

"No!"

"I didn't!"

"Let's eat!"

And so, the others ate, forgetting about their two chameleon friends.


	2. chapter two

Dragon: Hello to another chapter of lollipop temptations. I didn't plan on continuing on with it until I got this idea.

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog except for her own character.

**Lollipop temptations!**

**By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil!**

**Chapter two!**

_Summary: The rest of the Sonic Heroes start to realise their missing friends have been gone for a long time. Emotions are confusion, jealously, anger._

The party was going off smoothly, despite the fact the two chameleons had been missing for some time now. The group finished dinner, talked for a little longer and then decided to play a few games. However, as they prepared a game, the hedgehog wondered where the missing friends were.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Where could she be? Please don't say…Oh, if I'm right, I'm so going to kill him! I may not have known her as long as him, but I loved her longer. I could give her everything he couldn't. I love her brown hair, her blue eyes, and her friendly attitude, even her hyper-ness. I want to know what she sees in him…he's rude, insensitive and a creep. He's so insensitive he hurt her on too many occasions. He knew she loved him and yet he treated her badly. What a creep…

**Tails' P.O.V**

I don't know what's going on here…we were just about to play a game when Sonic asked where Espio and Kelly were. Boy, I hope nothing bad has happened to them. Wherever they are, no doubt Espio will take extremely good care of Kelly. I think their relationship is really sweet. Kelly loves Espio so much; she'd die for him. She's proved that on many occasions when Sonic and I had to rescue her from Eggman. Espio may seem strict, but deep down he really loves her. I hope they come out and join us so everyone can stop worrying. Or maybe it's just me…

**Cream's P.O.V**

Miss Kelly is not my best friend after all! If she were then she wouldn't have stolen the only guy I could ever love away from me! I hate her! But me, being the sweet person I am, would never say that to her face. I wish could though. I hate her so much. I wish I could take that mallet of hers and knock her to Timbuktu so she would leave us to get on with our lives. I bet Mr Espio doesn't really like her in that way! I bet she brainwashed him using the whole of her body! She is older than me after all! Urghhh…I hate her so much…

**Amy's P.O.V**

I hate those chameleons…they're ruining my party! I organised this entire thing, from the food to the games, so the Sonic Heroes could be reunited. After we all defeated Metal Madness, everyone went off his or her own way. I think we all should stay in contact incase we all need help again. But seeing how the two chameleons have disappeared, we can't continue onto the games until we find them! When I do finally find them, I'm going to give them a few whacks over the head with my hammer for ruining my party. They're spoiling my party…

**Knuckles' P.O.V**

I wonder where Espio and Kelly have disappeared to…it's not like Kelly to miss a party. Either something bad has happened or Espio has dragged Kelly off for some alone time. I don't mind…as long as I don't have to play any of Amy's games, they can stay hidden as long as they want. It'll do Espio good to open up…especially to Kelly. Solitude is nice, but being with the one you love is even better! I must admit, it is actually quite boring. Everyone is silent…probably lost in his or her own musings. Sonic and Cream are starting to scare me…their fur is practically turning a deep shade of magenta. I wonder what they're thinking about…

**Shadow's P.O.V**

This is getting annoying…I like silence as much as the next hedgehog, but this is just ticking me off. I wish my 'news reporter' girlfriend Darkness Dragon was here…she could talk for Mobius…even if the atmosphere is tense. From the looks on the groups faces, I can tell Sonic's furious, Tails' confused, Knuckles is bored, Amy's angry, Cream's enraged and Rouge is bored. Those chameleons better have a good excuse to disappear to cause this annoying silence. I know let's play a game to occupy myself…now, what kind of games did Dragon teach me about…

**Rouge's P.O.V**

Boring! Boring…boring…boring! This silence is getting on my nerves. I wish Amy would announce to play some games, even without the two chameleons. At least we all wouldn't be bored to death doing nothing. I've just noticed this, but that blue hedgehog looks kind of cute when he's angry. What he's angry about, I have no clue. Shadow looks really ticked off…he's probably bored too. Cream looks angry too…in fact, if she doesn't let go of that chao then there will be chao guts all over the table. Wouldn't bother me…I'm not clearing up after the party anyway.

Whether they are angry, bored or confused the friends each had their own opinion to the disappearance of their chameleon friends. What they didn't know was that the two chameleons were way to busy with each other to even care about the thoughts of their friends.

Meanwhile, inside the house…

"Maybe we should join the others outside. They might be wondering where we are by now!"

"Ah, let them wonder…all I care about is you and that sweet lollipop…"

A giggle.

And so, the two chameleons continued with their activities, oblivious to the thoughts of their other friends.


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog except her own character, Kelly the chameleon.

**Lollipop temptations!**

**By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil!**

**Chapter three!**

_Summary: After finishing what they were doing, Espio and Kelly head back to the party, only to come face-to-face with angry friends._

The two chameleons were still too busy that they were unbeknownst to the thoughts of the entire group. They didn't know they were either jealous, angry, ticked off, confused or bored. But neither of them cared about their friends and what they were thinking…both of them were too intrigued with each other to worry about them.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

This is what I've wanted for weeks now…actually, this is better of what I wanted. I never knew Espy-Chan would be this affectionate…I've wished for it…I never thought it'd actually happen. He's so adorable and understanding…he knows what to do and not to do…not that it matters. My Espy can do whatever he wants now that he's finally opened up to me! He kisses me softly on the lips, travelling down my neck. I love his touch. He's so gently…I wish all the boys could be like him. While he tries and leaves a love bite on my neck, he's roughly pushing my breasts up and down…not to break the moment but those are attached you know. He seems to have read my thoughts as he loosens his hold. I run my hands along the spikes on his back, moaning ever so quietly. It's not that I'm trying to purposely be quiet…it's just the girl I am. I may seem quite loud at times…but deep down, I'm just a timid mouse…so my older brother kept telling me. But enough about my stupid brother…lets get back to my perfect Espio-San. He stops kissing my neck and looks into my blue eyes…I stare right back into his amber orbs. I've just noticed he's smiling…I think this is first time I've seen him smile like that. Usually, he smirks when given enough reason to. He looks extremely cute when he's smiling…he should do it more often. "Espy-Chan," I begin, slightly breathlessly. I hate to sound cliché, but he took my breath away…quite literally. "When do you suppose we should get back to the party?" "Anytime you want, Sweetie," he replies, his smile growing more, I notice. I blush…partly from the nickname and partly because of the way he's smiling at me. "I'm so glad you opened up to me," I smile. I hadn't realised I was starting to cry until he gently brushed some tears away with his thumb. "If I knew this feeing I got when I touched you was this fantastic, I would've opened up sooner," he admits. I can tell he feels guilty about something, so I ask him what it is he feels guilty about, "What's the matter, honey?" "I want to apologise for all the horrible things I did to you…for all the things I said to you," he answers, a sad look on his face. I come up and stroke his cheek with my own, "It's okay, Espy-Sweetie. I understood it was who you were and that you didn't really mean it. After all the horrible things you did and said, I still came to you, didn't I?" He smiled once again…that smile that I think he should use more often and closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against mine. This kind of action makes me giggle because this side of Espio is quite adorable. A smirk suddenly comes onto my face and I kick him off me, so that he's lying on his back. Then I sit up and crawl on top of him. I can tell he's surprised because his eyes are as wide as saucers. "Kelly?" cried Espio, a little taken aback, "What are you doing?"

**End Kelly's P.O.V**

**Espio's P.O.V**

"What's it look like?" she smirks. She kisses me…roughly on the lips. Is this her way of telling me to go a little rougher? She's gone from a beautiful angel to a sexy devil. It's a good job we're alone in here, or the guys would never let me live this down. While she kisses me, her hands are squeezing mine tightly…her fingers are stroking the top of my hands. I'm starting to wish I hadn't wasted so much time in realising my feelings…this is just so good…so enjoyable. She breaks contact of one of our joint hands and places it onto my chest, massaging it gently. I break the other joint hand and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her further down, so that she's lying on top of me. Her head is nestled into my chest and she sighs lovingly. That's just one of the many reasons why I love her so much. I think we'll stay like this for another ten to fifteen minutes and then head back to the party and be bored to death with the games. I wouldn't mind if they announce dancing because I can get to hold my angel close to me. I love her smell…cherry blossoms. I'm not really a big fan of cherry blossoms, but they smell nice on her. The smile that is on her lips is content. Why she even wants to go down to the party, I have no idea…there's nothing really exciting to do. I don't even know why I came to this party in the first place…oh wait, I remember, it was because of my angel. She's the only reason why I came here. The guys tried to convince me to go, even that rabbit from Team Brat. But Knux said Kel was going and before I knew it I was walking down the streets. Anyway, I think it's been twenty minutes later…so I think we better get dressed and head back to the party.

**End Espio's P.O.V**

It took the two chameleons under ten minutes to get dressed…because they couldn't stop touching each other affectionately. Once they had fully gotten dressed, they went back outside to join their friends at the party. But when they got there, very angry team members greeted them. The first one was the blue hedgehog. He was glaring evilly at Espio. "What do you think you were doing? You treated her extremely badly! You don't deserve her! What does she see in you anyway?" "What business is it of yours, hedgehog?" frowned Espio, "Oh and by the way…green doesn't suit you." "Why you little…" started Sonic. "Sonic, calm down," sighed Kelly, "You too, Espy. Listen you're a cute hedgehog, but everyone – including you – knew that I loved Espio with all my heart."

She was silenced as she saw the glare the rabbit had on her. "You are not my best friend! You took the only guy I love away from me!" "I am your best friend and I'm sorry if you feel like that but I'll say it again…everyone knew I am madly in love with Espio," frowned Kelly. "You brainwashing bitch!" This surprised everyone there – she even surprised herself. "Oi, watch what you're calling Kelly," warned Espio, angrily, "And I would never see you in that light anyway. You're part of a Team of brats for crying out loud!" "So, if I wasn't in their team…you'd go out with me?" wondered Cream. "No."

Both Espio and Kelly saw stars as something hit them over the head. Kelly rubbed her head and looked up to see Amy with her hammer over her shoulder. "And what are you so angry about?" asked Kelly. "YOU'RE RUINING MY PARTY!" shouted Amy. "You could've continued on with it without us," stated Kelly. "This party was supposed to be for all the Sonic Heroes to stay in contact in case something terrible happened again…! And I don't like furries ruining my party," replied Amy. "We're not furries," stated Espio. "WHATEVER!" shouted Amy, again.

Just then a small voice came from nowhere… "Where were you two anyway? What were you doing? Were in danger? Did you go somewhere exciting? If you did, was it fun? Did you enjoy yourselves? Why didn't you invite the rest of us? Was it a date? Did you just want to be alone on your date?" The two chameleons stood dumbfounded, staring at the young fox, like he had grown an extra head as well as a tail. They both had the same thought running through their minds, 'Should we answer his questions?'

The red echidna pushed the young fox behind him, "You're too young to understand…" But then turning his attention to his chameleon friend, "Well? I want all the details. And don't leave anything out!" "As if I'm going to tell you about our personal life," muttered Espio. "Aww, come on," whined Knuckles, "We always have guy talk." "Not about our personal stuff," stated Espio. "Yes we did…remember the time you told me about the time that Kelly…" He couldn't finish as his friend covered his mouth and laughed nervously, "Shut it, Knux!" Kelly glared at her boyfriend, "About the time Kelly did what?" "Nothing sweetie," replied Espio, nervously.

They both were silenced again as the glare that the black hedgehog was sending as caught both their eyes. "And what are you so angry about?" asked Espio. "That silence you both caused was ticking me off," replied Shadow, "But I'll let you off now that I now why you had disappeared!" "Um, thanks," started Kelly, "I think…"

Suddenly, the female bat pushed past him to her chameleon friend, "Okay, I want to know all the details!" "Maybe later," laughed Kelly, nervously. "Maybe later?" repeated Espio, playfully frowning. "Well, yeah…we always have girl chats," replied Rouge, "She tells me everything you do…smile, smirk hug her! Sometimes I wish she wouldn't…but now that you two are finally together, I want to know all the details." Kelly giggled nervously, her arms behind her back.

After the group had finished scolding or pursuing for answers and details, they moved onto the games and dancing. Apart from many of the boys, they had an extremely good time.

**End chapter three!**


End file.
